Hyper Force
by Mitsuki Shigamatsu
Summary: A girl from Earth has found herself on Shuggazoom. But Mitsuki's no 'Damsel in distress! She can kick butt with the best of them! Will Mitsuki ever find her way home? And if she does, will she even want to?
1. Welcome to Shuggazoom

**Welcome to Shuggazoom**

"Bleh… Another boring day at school…" Muttered a fourteen year-old girl with short black hair and brilliant violet eyes as she entered her room. The girl's name was Mitsuki Halloway, and she was settling down to watch a DVD of her favorite show, 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!'. Remembering that she needed to take care of the gift her Japanese grandparents had given her for her fourteenth birthday, a real katana, she toke it down from the wall, and toke out her polishing cloth and oil. Turning on her TV, popping in the DVD, and setting it to play all, Mitsuki began to sing the show's theme song softly to herself.

Suddenly, the TV went completely blank. "What the?! Hey!" Then TV went back on, but only showed static. "Huh, this is getting really weird…" The TV's screen now started to glow a green color… "Okay… I had better unplug the TV now…" Mitsuki muttered as she moved to unplug the TV. She pulled it out, but her shock the TV was still on… "What in the world?!" The TV's screen glowed brighter… and brighter… "What's happening?!" Mitsuki panicked, still holding her katana. The whole room soon became engulfed with green light. The light died down and the TV was off… But there was no one in the room…

Mitsuki reawakened in the middle of a strange park, but it also looked oddly familiar… Mitsuki suddenly realized where she was. "Holy… Shuggazoom! I can't believe it! I'm in Shuggazoom! Yahoo!!" Mitsuki cried as she jumped for joy! Mitsuki realized she still had her katana with her, so she stuck the sheath and blade into her belt, resulting in her looking a bit like the samurai of old. "Although this place is so much cooler than Earth, I need to get back home, my parents are going to get really worried about me… I should probably look for the Monkey Team; they'll probably be able to help. But how am I going to explain my situation? Ah, I'll worry about that problem when I find them." Mitsuki muttered as she walked out of the park.

Mitsuki began to wander around Shuggazoom, partially looking for the Monkey Team, partially just exploring, when she suddenly found herself in the middle of a Formless attack! They surrounded Mitsuki, she had nowhere to run, so her only option was to fight! "Thank god I managed to convince my parents to let me take those martial arts and kendo classes…" Mitsuki muttered as she unsheathed her katana in preparation for battle. A few minutes later, Mitsuki was covered in Formless goo, and a little tired, but happy to be alive. Mitsuki was sheathing her katana, when she suddenly heard someone was clapping his or her hands. She quickly turned around and found herself facing a figure in a black cloak. Mitsuki couldn't see the figure's face for the hood it wore. "Well done, girl." Said the figure in a deep, icy cold voice. Mitsuki found herself shivering involuntarily. "Who are you?" She asked.

"You can think of me as a observer."

"What do you want?"

"To see you fulfill your true potential." The figure said just before it melted into the darkness of the alleyway. "_Who the hell was that?" _Mitsuki thought.

Just minutes afterwards Mitsuki heard voices behind her, "Gibson, I thought you said that the Formless were concentrated around here. So, where are they?"

"Frankly, Chiro, I have no idea. The scanner said that they were here, but now, nothing."

"Looks like someone else got to them first, and there she is!" Mitsuki turned around again, and this time saw a raven-haired teenage boy with bright blue eyes, wearing a black and white uniform with an orange scarf tied around his neck, and orange gloves on his hands, leading a group of five robotic monkeys of various colors. Mitsuki immediately recognized him as Chiro, leader of the Hyper Force. And the monkeys that were behind Chiro were the other members of the Monkey Team: Antauri, SPRX, Gibson, Nova, and Otto. Antauri was still black, so Mitsuki figured she was either in season one or two.

Chiro looked at Mitsuki. "You destroyed those Formless?" He asked. "Yep, those things are total pushovers. I hardly had use to my katana!" Mitsuki remarked. Nova tugged on Chiro's sleeve. "Hey, Chiro? What's a 'katana'?" "Sorry Nova, I have no idea." Hearing this comment, Mitsuki unsheathed her katana, and held it out for Nova to examine. "This is a katana, Nova." The whole Monkey Team looked shocked. "Y-you can u-understand me?" Nova stammered. _"Oh yeah, I forgot. Only Chiro, Mandarin, and Skeleton King could understand what the members of the Monkey Team were saying, until Chiro finished his translator late in season two. So, how can I still hear them speaking?" _Mitsuki thought to herself. "Yes, Nova, I can. And I don't have a clue as to how or why…" Mitsuki trails off. "Either way," Mitsuki says as she straightened up and sheathed her katana. "My name is Mitsuki Halloway, and I need your help. No doubt Gibson wants to perform an analysis of me, so I suggest we all head back to the Super Robot for now…"

* * *

Well? What do you think? Read and Reveiw! Oh, and PM me if you think you know who the robed figure is...


	2. 7th Member, 2nd Human

**7****th**** Member, 2****nd**** Human**

"…And right after I had defeated those Formless, you guys showed up." Mitsuki said as she finished her story, carefully omitting her encounter with the figure in the black robe.

"That's one wild story, Mitsuki. In my opinion, it's too crazy NOT to be true." Chiro remarked.

"Come on, Kid... The girl has obvious had one too many, and needs to lie down…" Sprx explained to Chiro.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions, Sprx." Antauri told him calmly, crossing his arms. "I sense she is telling the truth…" He said, while closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, I'm glad some of you believe me." Stated Mitsuki.

"Hey, Mitsuki? Do you have any idea if a villain called Skeleton King was involved in the story you told us?" Chiro asked. Mitsuki shook her head.

"Well… Not that I know of…" She replied. The mention of Skeleton King… The Monkey Team's greatest enemy… The idea of him behind it sent chills down Mitsuki's spine. "Umm… I was wondering, since it will likely take a while before Gibson can create a stable portal back to my world… Would you guys mind if I joined the team?" Mitsuki said shyly "I mean, I can understand you guys, and you all saw that I can take down Formless on my own just fine. I don't want to be dead weight, I want to help any way I can!" Mitsuki then says in a defensive tone.

Nova piped up just then. "I'm okay with it! We can always use another set of hands around here. And how many Formless did you pick up on that scanner anyway, Gibson?"

"Ah… around 50 individual Formless. Which is quite an impressive amount for a single defender."

"Well, if this girl can take down 50 Formless all on her own, I'd feel a lot better knowing that she's on our team."

"Nova has a valid point." Agrees Antauri.

"Well, since four of us agree, I say, Welcome to the team, Mitsuki!" Chiro stated with a broad smile.

"Thank you!" Cries a jubilant Mitsuki as she gives a shocked Chiro a big hug! Realizing what she was doing, Mitsuki released Chiro from her grip, blushing madly all the while. "S-sorry, I just got a little carried away…" Mitsuki stammered.

"That's okay." Replied Chiro.

"I'd hate to break up the celebration, but I just finished Mitsuki's analysis. And the results are, interesting, to say the least." Says a puzzled Gibson. "It would seem that Mitsuki has access to a power similar to the Power Primate. But this seems a bit, darker, in origin."

"Well, if it's similar to the Power Primate, that would explain how I am able to understand you guys." On an impulse, Mitsuki did the same motion that Chiro does when he shifts into Hyper Mode, and to everyone's surprise, Mitsuki shifted into Hyper Mode, too! "Whoa. Awesome! I had no idea I could do that!" Mitsuki said in an excited tone. Mitsuki's Hyper Mode uniform was very similar to Chiro's, but reversed. Where Chiro's uniform was white, Mitsuki's was black, and vice versa. She also had dark purple streaks under her eyes, a violet scarf tied around her neck, and a pair of dark purple gloves on her hands. There was even a dark purple sash tied around her middle where she could stick her katana. "Well, I guess I'm officially a part of the Hyper Force now!" Mitsuki remarked.


	3. Taken

**Taken**

**-One Week Later-**

"Spin Shocker!"

"Boom-Boom Wakeup!"

"Magna-Tingler Blast!"

"Scritch-Scratch Doom Sprayer!"

"Phase and Daze!"

"Lighting Kick!"

"Where are all these Formless coming from?!" Yelled Sprx!

"There's too many of them!" Shouted Nova! Meanwhile, Mitsuki was getting more and more enraged by the second. Chiro could swear he could see a strange, dark aura flaring up around Mitsuki.

"That's it…" Mitsuki said in an icy tone. "You Formless are through." Mitsuki raised one hand, and a small group of Formless rose into the air. Mitsuki then made a movement like she was backhanding someone, and the group of Formless went flying into a wall, splattering upon impact. Mitsuki repeated this motion a few more times, with some variations, sometimes slamming her fist into her palm, other times moving her hand like she was swatting a fly, grinning all the while. "Enough games, time to end this… DARK PULSE!" The dark aura gathered in the palms of her hands, then blasted outward in the form of a black bubble. Chiro and the Monkey Team were un-harmed, but every Formless caught in the path of the black bubble was obliterated. Mitsuki blinked, the looked around at all the puddles of Formless goo. "Did I do that?" Mitsuki says in a truly shocked tone.

"Yikes… Remind me not to get her ticked off!" Cracks Sprx.

"Where did that come from?!" Cries Otto.

"That was quite an energy spike…" Comments Gibson.

"Mitsuki, what was going through your mind just before you used that, Dark Pulse, as you called it?" Asks Antauri.

"Um… Rage, hatred, aggression… A lot of powerful, negative emotions, really…" Mitsuki replies.

"Hmmm…. Let's head back to the Super Robot for now… I have a few more questions to ask you." Stated Antauri.

"And I think I should perform a more through analysis of your power and abilities." Added Gibson.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"… All right. Apparently, Mitsuki's dominant abilities are activated when she get's truly enraged." Explained Antauri.

"My word… Everyone, you all need to see this. It's… Shocking… To say the least." Says Gibson.

Everyone quickly gathered around Gibson. "So, what did you find out?"

"Mitsuki's powers are very similar to those wielded by… Skeleton King."

"WHAT?!" Came the collective cry!

"That can't be right!" Cried Chiro!

"Ho-how is that even possible…" Mitsuki mutters as she falls over onto her rear.

"I think you've finally cracked, Brain-Strain." Sprx stated crossly.

"Sprx is right, you've finally lost it, Gibson." Added Nova.

"You must have gotten something wrong somewhere…" Murmured Otto.

"Gibson, please explain." Asked Antauri.

"Well, remember when Mitsuki was levitating the Formless? That reminded me of when we made an assault on the Citadel of Bone." Stated Gibson as he began to pace.

Chiro thought a little bit, then said, "You mean when Skeleton King was throwing us around like ragdolls, without even being near us?"

"Exactly! Using my internal scanners, I managed to capture a reading of Skeleton King's energy signature while he was using that ability. I did the same thing this evening, when Mitsuki was toying with the Formless, like a cat with a mouse." Gibson brought up the energy reading on the big screen. "As you can see, except for a few minor differences, Mitsuki's energy reading is almost exactly like that of Skeleton King's."

"Whoa..." Was all anyone could say… Mitsuki had slipped out in the meantime, and, once she had gotten to a place where she wouldn't bother anyone, she started crying. Chiro had noticed her leaving, and had followed her. Carefully approaching her, Chiro gave Mitsuki a comforting hug, and a shoulder to cry on.

**-A Day Later-**

Mitsuki needed to clear her head, so she went out on a self-appointed 'solo patrol' near the edge of the city after dark, when she saw the figure she simply called 'The Observer' again. The Observer let out a chilling laugh, which caused Mitsuki to shiver once again. "You surprise me, girl. I saw you tap into the power of Darkness yesterday evening when you were fighting the Formless. What puzzles me is, why didn't you use more? You saw how much devastation a small amount of Dark power can cause; imagine how much damage you could do if you used even more."

Mitsuki shook her head, and smiled slightly. "A good friend of mine once told me 'Dark power is best used as a last resort, lest the darkness consume your heart and corrupt your soul'."

"Well… Only time will tell if you follow your friend's advice, or… Turn on them." The Observer remarked before fading into the darkness once more.

**-Two Days Later-**

"Scanners indicate we've got a HUGE group of Formless headed our way." Stated Gibson.

"Well, here we go again. Get ready!" Replied Chiro

"Let's rock!" Cried Mitsuki

Mitsuki had gotten separated from the rest of the Monkey Team in the ensuing chaos caused by the arrival of the huge swarm of Formless, but she wasn't particularly worried. Her katana was the only ally she needed right now. The katana's blade itself was about 66 cm in length, and slightly curved. A true work of art, a lethal weapon that could easily slice an enemy to ribbons. A wicked grin spread across Mitsuki's face as she unsheathed her katana. "You've picked the wrong girl to mess with…" Mitsuki was doing fine, when a strange, crippling pain surged through her, "Urgh! Damn it, where's this pain coming from…" Mitsuki muttered as she collapsed to the ground. Someone or something took advantage of Mitsuki's moment of weakness, and hit her hard in the head, which caused her to black out.

* * *

Rapid-Fire updates, don't you just love them? What is Mitsuki's connection to Skeleton King? Stay tuned....


	4. Mounting a Rescue

Mounting a Rescue

"Any sign of Mitsuki, Nova?" Asked Chiro, his voice filled with worry.

"No… No sign of her."

"Chiro! I found something!" Called Antauri!

Chiro ran over to Antauri. "What did you find?" Chiro asked breathlessly.

"A blood stain, drag marks, and some footprints, monkey footprints…" Antauri stated.

"So, Mandarin bashed Mitsuki over the head, then dragged her off…" Chiro murmured. "Then our next stop is the Citadel of Bone. Monkeys, mobilize!"

**-Meanwhile-**

Mitsuki was in a lot of pain. She had no idea what Skeleton King had done to her while she was out, but it felt like something was trying to tear her apart from the inside. The pain was so bad, she couldn't even scream. All she could do was curl up into a ball, shut her eyes, and tremble.

Mitsuki's trembling stopped a few minutes later, and when Mitsuki's eyes reopened, they were completely different. The whites of her eyes had turned black, and her irises had turned dark red.

* * *

Sorry it's so short... It's kind of a filler chapter, really. More action in the next part! i promise!


End file.
